


Interview with a Victor

by Flutterbat



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Backstory, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Implied Violence, Post-Hunger Games, Post-War, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutterbat/pseuds/Flutterbat
Summary: Years after the end of the war and the Hunger Games, an anonymous journalist seeks out one of the few remaining victors of The Games.A selection of memories from Enobaria's arena.





	Interview with a Victor

Enobaria volunteered for, and won the 62nd Hunger Games. 

***

The tributes for District Two in Hunger Games 61 came in fifth (Venus, throat slit by Marina of District 4) and second (Caesar, impaled by Silke of District 1). With their loss, District Two had been four years without a Victor, which was the second longest stretch in their Hunger Games history. 'So' said Enobaria, 'The pressure was on'.

***

Her mentors were Lyme and Brutus. She noted that Brutus seemed to love the Hunger Games circus and constantly said he was 'jealous' of the tributes, but Lyme was far more reserved and quiet on their trip to the Capitol. Although she never said it, Enobaria got the impression that Lyme hated the Games and everything about the Capitol. She was not surprised when Lyme became a rebel commander. 

***

Enobaria's district partner was called Antonius. She remembers him as 'skilled' and 'decent' but also recalled 'Brutus didn't like him. Said he was too nice, and had no chance of winning'. 

***

Her arena was 'probably the most comfortable we'd seen so far'. Enobaria theorised that it was because the previous games were such a wash out in terms of drama (60 had been won by Cecilia of District 8 in an arctic desert where most tributes froze to death, Silke of District 1 had been crowned in a desert wasteland where the main cause of death was snake bites). She thought that the game makers wanted to keep the Tributes alive as much as possible to maximise the likelyhood of hand-to-hand fights. However, they had also only provided poor quality weapons. There were going to be no quick deaths in this arena.

***

Eleven tributes died in the bloodbath at the Cornucopia. Enobaria killed two of them but she says she doesn't remember much about those first minutes of the games - only that the boy from 12 was very plucky and spat in her face before she disembowelled him, and that the girl from 7 had large olive eyes that released a single tear as she slit her throat.

***

It was a very traditional career pack - six of them all together, from the traditional career districts. She had never liked the boy from 1, or the boy from 4. The girl from 1 was jealous and unhinged. The girl from 4 was called Delfine and she was alright. Antonius was Antonius. Enobaria said that if she or Antonius hadn't won, she wanted it to be Delfine.

***

The cracks in the career pack began to show after the death of the girl from 5. After they'd killed her, there was only one more non-career tribute left. As they watched her face in the sky, trying to sharpen their blunt, poorly weighted weapons, Antonius told Enobaria he would be leaving the pack before sunrise and that she should too. Enobaria said that was the best advice she'd ever been given.

***

On the penultimate day, three cannons when off. Enobaria later learned from the video recap that the first had been for the last non-career - an athletic boy from District 9. The second had been for Delfine, knifed in the back by Girl from 1 in the immediate aftermath. Apparently Delfine had been too flirty with the District 1 boy. The third was Antonius, ambushed by the Boy from 1 as he drank water from a stream. Before he died, he stabbed his killer through his right hand. 

***

On the final day of the games, Enobaria, watched, hidden in some bushes as the Boy from 4 went toe-to-toe with the Girl from 1. The boy from 4 avenged his district partner and won, and after the cannon fired he stumbled off to try and treat his wounds. Enobaria said she came out of hiding to loot the body of the Girl from 1. She had no idea that the Boy from 1 was so close by.

***

She said she was lucky he was so noisy. He was arrogant throughout their fight, but eventually got Enobaria pinned him down but her main problem was that she was having to use both her arms to restrain him and her body weight to pin him. If she moved, he could get free and kill her. Enobaria said she could hear Boy-4 returning and needed to end it before he came across them both. The Boy from 1 made another ignorant comment and Enobaria but an end to him, resorting to the last weapon she had - her teeth.

***

Enobaria later said after the death of the Boy from 1, killing the Boy from 4 was almost depressingly easy. He was in no shape to fight and had vomited when he saw how the fight between his last opponents had gone down. Enobaria said she thought of it as a mercy killing

***

She hadn't wanted to get her teeth filed. All she really wanted to do was go back to District 2 and hide, but she had to keep up the appearence of a happy District 2 winner. Enobaria doesn't like to talk about the consequences she was threatened with if she didn't do that.

***

Similarly, Enobaria doesn't talk much about life post Hunger Games 75. She says her only comment is that she is alone and happy - now could you please go away before she has to rip out your throat too?

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a pet website some years ago - I kind of like it, even on re-reading it didn't need much tweaking.  
> Enobaria, as a concept, always fascinated me.
> 
> If you have any thoughts let me know!


End file.
